The world of Gakuen ALice
by Anime Kaito
Summary: A girl who has 7 alices and are she is stronger then Natsume? Does she really Know she has these powers or is there something darker to them? Find out! Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice


Lilith Jones is the main character. She is a fun, loving person and makes friends easily. When she gets annoyed or angry, she can become like her other self. Her alice is Blue Fire, Water, Healing, Teleporting, Nullification, Knowledge and Voice Pheromone Alice. Lilith is 11 and has brown hair and blue eyes. She acutely doesn't know how to use her alice but in the time of need she turns into a whole different person. Lilith Jones' other personality is loyal, cold hearted to people she doesn't trust, caring to friends and knows how to use her alices. She is still 10 and has brown hair but her eyes turn a dark purple.

_**Non-Alice User Look:**_

_**Alice User Look:**_

_**Background:**_

When Lilith was 4, she found out that her parents didn't love her and they loved her older sister. When she heard this she accidently burnt down her entire town. She after 4 years of wondering around, she learnt all of her powers but, she still couldn't control the blue fire yet. When she was 10 she went to school and was bullied and called a monster. One time when she went to class the entire village came to the school and started calling her a monster and for her to kill herself, this made her burn down the village too. Because of all the death she caused, she couldn't handle the memories of the pain she caused and decide to lock her powers and memories away for good, or until she needed them. After half a year, she gained the Knowledge Alice and Nullification Alice and since she forgot about her other alices she thought it was no harm. She only knows she has the Knowledge Alice because she hasn't needed her Nullification Alice.

_**Gakuen Alice**_

I was walking around, I had really nowhere to go and when I made the next turn I saw a giant building. "Wait! I have seen this academy before! IT IS ALICE ACADEMY!" I screamed in my head, "I remember gaining the knowledge about alice academy with my power from someone else."

I walked around the entire building and eventually I stopped to see a blond man standing there. It was Narumi! Narumi notices me standing there, "Hello there. What are you doing over there?" he asks sweetly. "I don't know, "It's true. What am I doing here? I was only walking around and now I am here." I thought to myself. "I am just looking around." I say. "Pheromone Alice, right? And my name is Lilith Jones" I say and he gives me a confused look. "What do you know about alices?" Narumi ask. "As much as you do." I reply tilting my head to the side smiling.

"Do you have an alice?" Narumi asks. "I do" I say to him smiling. Narumi smiles and then suddenly… Bomb! The wall explodes, Narumi was about to get up when a piece of the wall hits him on the head knocking him out. "NARUMI!" I yell running to his side and shaking him.

Suddenly, from where the wall had been destroyed, a raven haired boy appeared, it is Natsume wearing a black cat mask. "Oh no, he is going to escape. I believe his name is Natsume" I think to myself. My eyes suddenly turn dark purple and my hair changes too. I stand up, "Natsume, you tried to escape the academy without permission, I cannot allow that to happen." I yell and he turns to face me, "Now Sleep" I say using my Voice Pheromone Alice. Natsume suddenly faints and lands on the ground. Narumi wakes up to see me standing there and Natsume on the floor, I turn to face him and he stares at my dark purple eyes before I fainted.

I wake up in a room that looks much like a hospital, "Are you alright?" a familiar voice asks. "Narumi" I say turning to face him. "You did an amazing job back there, what is your alice?" He ask. "I don't really want to say." I reply. "Well, looks like I have to find out myself." He says smiling and freaks me out, "I enrolled you to the academy, so have fun and your uniform is other on that chair." "WAIT WHAT!?" I yell but he already left the room. I get changed into the uniform and he enters the room and starts to pull my arm.

"Let me go, let me go. I have more important stuff to do than go to this academy." I repeat until we arrived at the door. He lets go of my arm and says "Stay here and enter when I call." Narumi says and I just stand there. Class 3A, "WAIT WHAT!? Their class" I yell in my head. "Okay class, we have a new student…" Narumi says before I slam the door open. "I AM NOT JOING THIS STUPID SCHOOL!" I yell, "So I am leaving." He grabs me by the collar and starts to pull me in. "This is Lilith Jones." He says and I cross my arms.

Narumi looks around the room, "Your partner can be Ruka. You can take a seat next to him, he is the boy with the white rabbit." I scan the room and then I saw him, I headed straight up too him and sat next to him. I than feel a tap on my shoulder, "Hi, I am Mikan. Do you want to be friends?" Mikan said and smiled sweetly at me. I couldn't help it, I gave her a cute smile back and nodded. All the boys stared in amazement.

_**Time skip to lunch:**_

The bell for lunch went and all the boys gathered around me. "So what's your alice?" One of the boys asked. "K...Know...Knowledge Alice" I say in a shy tone. "What's that?" another boy asked. "It is an alice that lets me gather knowledge from someone else. It is like seeing their memory." I say. All the boy's gasped. "Can you show us how it works?" One boy asked me and I nodded. I looked around the class room and saw Natsume. "I wonder why he would try to escape this school." I thought to myself and then decide to use my ability on him. "Okay, I just used it on Natsume. Wait What… The school is acutely…" I was about to finish off my sentence when suddenly Natsume covered my mouth. "Shhh." He said and I nodded. "What were you saying, Lilith." A boy asked. "Nothing. Forget it." I say. DING! DING! DING!

_**Time skip to end of day:**_

Narumi opens the door, "Lilith, I got your star rank and ability class. Since I overheard what your Alice is." I turn around to face him. "Oh right, I need them." I say heading up to him. "I guess you know what they are about." He says. "Everything about them." I say, "So what is it." "Oh right, your star rank is Special star since you are really smart, especially for someone who didn't go to school until she was 10. And you know how to use your Alice really goodly. You class is S.A." I nodded. "S.A, I am with Mikan." I say really happy.

Mikan invites me to head to the dorms with her and I accept. "I guess you already know everything about this school?" Mikan ask. "Yeah, even more than you." I reply and she looked surprised. Mikan and I had dinner (I don't think you really care what they have) and when we done I told Mikan I will be going to bed. I fall asleep in a luxurious room, which is mine.

My eyes turn purple and my hair changes, my other self appeared. "I can't stay here any longer or she might remember." I say before jumping out of bed. I looked around for my cloths but they weren't there. "I can't walk around in my pajamas. I guess I have to wear my school uniform now." I think and then I got changed. I left my room through the window, but when I landed two people were standing in front on me. It was Natsume and Persona. I stood up tall and smirked at them.

"What were you doing in Lilith's room? And who are you?" Persona ask. "Nothing. And don't worry, I shall be leaving this school grounds now." I say starting to walk off. "You can't leave, you are wearing the school uniform so that means you're a student." Persona says and I smirk bigger. "I could have stolen this, unless you have proof I can leave. Or did you get the Black Cat to do your dirty work again, right Natsume." I said and then started to walk off again. "We can't let you go if you know that much." Persona said but I ignored and waved at them. "Bring her back." Persona said.

Natsume summoned fire to surround me but I walked through it. He then threw a fireball at me but I attacked it with water. I kept on walking and done everything with a swing of my hand. He threw another fireball at me and it hit me, I then healed it with my healing alice. I summoned a blue fire ball and threw at him but he dodged it. I then teleport behind him and whispered "Don't Move" with my Voice Pheromone Alice and he fell to the ground. "Damn you" he said and I just teleported to the gate. "Open the gate." I say at the guard, using my voice pheromone one again. The guard opened the gate and I walked to the nearby park and fell asleep on the bench.

_**Time skip to morning:**_

I got up (looking normal again) and headed to a small hill and laid down facing the sky. My arms were spread out, "Looks like I walk out herein my sleep. Hm, I didn't want to be there anyway." I saw a man with orange hair walk up to me. "I think I saw him in Narumi's mind, I believe his name was Reo." I thought to myself. "That uniform, you go to Alice Academy?" Reo asked me. "It's not like I wanted to go there, I was forced to." I said, "And how does it matter to you?" "Interesting, what is your alice." He asked. "Knowledge Alice. It lets me see all the knowledge that they have if I want too. Reo" I say. "So, you have seen my mind?" He asks. "Nope, Natsume's and Narumi's" I said. "Very interesting." He said nodding.

"Hey, do you want to come with me?" Reo ask. "What's in it for me?" I ask. "You hate the school. So we can have revenge together." He says using his Voice Pheromone. "Nah, I don't hate the school." I say and then used my Knowledge Alice on him, "Wait, you are in the AAO. I will never join." Reo stood there shocked at how his Alice didn't work on him. Out of nowhere a man appeared, "Take her." Reo said.

My eyes turned purple and they all froze. "Damn, ever since I have gone to that school, it's been tough on her." I said. "Get her." Reo ordered. "You shouldn't, it is much dangerous." I said and then I used my voice pheromone, "You don't want to work for the AAO, you want to live a peaceful life." The man stopped and nodded his head, he then started to leave. "How did you?" Reo asked. "The other I doesn't know but, I have 7 alices. I control more than everyone else in the world. I am just going to tell you because I want to. I have blue fire, much more dangerous than that black cat's fire, water, healing, teleportation, nullification, knowledge and voice pheromone alice." I finish sticking out my tongue.

"WHY YOU!" Reo says angrily, but before he could do anything, Natsume appears. Reo than decides to leave, "Yo, but I didn't need your help." I say to Natsume. "You look like you got nowhere to go." He said not looking at me, "The whole school is looking for you, Lilith." I stood there surprised. "What took you so long to figure it out?" I say. "You looked completely different and acted too." He says. "That's because I am the other her, the side she wanted to forget." I say, "Anyway, can you keep a secret? And don't tell 'her' or anyone else at the school, Pretty Please." I beg. "Sure." He says and my eyes turn back to normal color and I faint. "Geez, making me carry her." Natsume says before picking me up and taking me to school.

I woke one again, this time I found myself in my room in the academy. "Where did you go, Lilith?" Narumi ask. "I don't remember." I reply, "How did I get here?" "Natsume carried you here because he saw you lying in the park unconscious so he carried you back here." Narumi replies. I See Natsume and Mikan is here to. "Thanks Natsume." I say with a cute smile, "Good Morning Mikan." It looked like Mikan was crying. "Hn" Natsume replies. Narumi checks the time, "Oh, class is starting, Lilith Have the day of and Natsume, that 'person' is looking for you." He says, "Let's go Mikan."

Ones Narumi and Mikan left, Natsume closed the blind for the window and locked the door. "Purple Eyes" Natsume says. "Purple Eyes?" I say and suddenly my eyes turn purple, "What's the big idea? Are you trying to blow my cover?" "No, I was just wondering, why do you look different from her? I can understand changing the hair so you look different and changing the eyes too but why purple? Couldn't you have a darker blue?" Natsume wonders. "Do you know what purple means? It means peace at mind. She created me so she could have peace at mind." I say. "What is so bad that she wants to remove it?" Natsume says. "Well, you see. When Lilith was 4, she found out that her parents didn't love her and they loved her older sister. When she heard this she accidently burnt down her entire town killing her family and everyone else in town. I know it is sounds like your past but she has more trouble and she can't handle herself like you do. After 4 years of wondering around, she learnt all of her powers but, she still couldn't control the blue fire yet. When she was 10 she was picked up by a wealthy man and went to school, she was bullied and called a monster. One time when she went to class the entire village came to the school and started calling her a monster and for her to kill herself, this made her burn down the village too. Because of all the death she caused, she couldn't handle the memories of the pain she inflicted into others and decide to lock her powers and memories away for good, or until she needed them. After half a year, she gained the Knowledge Alice and Nullification Alice, she thought it was no harm. She now know she has the Knowledge Alice and Nullification Alice. She kept all of her alices with me but I gave her two in case I couldn't come out fast enough." I explained.

"I see. So she went through all that and decide to make you." Natsume says, "What happens if she remembers?" "She would destroy this town and recreate me. And if you want to know why the school didn't find me when I first burnet down the town was because I disappeared to fast." I say. "Wow, let's try out best to make her not remember." Natsume replies. BANG! BANG! BANG! Someone knocked on the door, when that happened I turned back to normal. I got up and opened the door, Persona was there, "So sorry to disturb you, but could I have that boy over there?" he says. "Nope, I am having a very important conversation with him." I say in reply. "He has a very important matter to attend to, about a girl with purple eyes." Persona says. My eyes go out of sight, "I can join in then?" I say lifting me head up, "I could probably help." "What are you saying?! I won't let you." Natsume yells. "But, it sounds fun."

"I agree. It is no place for someone like you." Persona says. "What's the difference between Natsume and me, we both have alices?" I say. "Let's go Natsume." Persona says before walking off. Natsume follows him, "I said we were in the middle of talking." I say get angry, "Don't ignore me." *Humph*I close the door and head to bed. I wake up to see Natsume sitting there and my eyes turn purple again. "As I was saying, I can't let her stay here any longer, she might remember. It would be all over." I say, "Anyway, why are you in my room?" "I came because you needed to finish talking." Natsume says. "Whatever you say." I say in a teasing tone. "What is that meant to mean?" Natsume says. "OH yeah, I forgot to say. I can give her all the alices but not the memories. It wouldn't be as strong and I would still be appearing, at least I will have full strength as well. I just don't know if I should give her the blue fire alices or keep it to myself?" I ponder.

"You should give her all the alices except for blue fire." Natsume says, "There are something she just shouldn't go through." "You are right, I will do that." I say and then I make my hands into a circle shape and my entire body starts to glow. My body stops glowing and I release my hands, "There, I gave her full strength on water, healing, teleporting and voice pheromone alice, and she knows how to use them. I made sure that she can't control the blue fire, it is more powerful than your fire." I say. "I wondered how she can have so many alices." Natsume says. "Me too." I reply. "Do you lose life when you use your alice?" Natsume ask. "Not really, I have diffuse alice. My alices are so strong that it is pretty much limited alice but I don't lose life. If you scalded 0 to 100 and you being at 130, I would be at 150. That's why I can't let Lilith use the blue fire. She would kill herself and everyone around her." I reply.

"I agree, don't ever let her even have the tiniest of it." Natsume says but then freezes. "Someone's here." I say. "Very good for you to pick up. I never thought you would be Lilith." Persona said. I quickly run to the window, but Persona grabs on to my arm. I then teleport outside and start running. I sit and lean back on a tree to catch my breath, I fall asleep. "How could you do this?" "We cared for you." "Lilith you traitor." Voice said over and over again. "I didn't mean to." I shout back and I woke up. Tears were following through my eyes, "I didn't, I couldn't" I said shaking my head.

"LILITH!" Natsume shouted running up with a concerned face. "Do… Some...Thing. She…. Is… Remembering." I said with my eyes turning from blue to purple and back again. Natsume nodded, "Calm down, this isn't your fault." Natsume said. "I caused pain to innocent people and their families. I am a murderer. I killed my own family and town. NOOOOO!" I yell causing a huge explosion. Everything in sight started to burn and teachers started to run to my location.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know how to control your powers." Natsume said avoiding the flames. "What's happening?" Narumi asked. "Evacuate the school!" Natsume said. Narumi nodded and he did just that. "No one loves me. I am a monster." I say with tears starting to over flow, half of the school started to burn down. I feel someone hug me, it is Natsume. "I care for you, this school cares for you. You are not a monster, you are like us." Natsume says and I stop crying. Everything stops burning. "FREEZE!" a voice yells coming out of nowhere and everything stops. A girl with blond hair falls from the sky. "Alala, stop changing the time stream. It gets confusing trying to remember what happens next." The girl says.

The other Lilith leaves the body of the normal Lilith. "But Daphne, I felt sorry for them and I decide to test Natsume. It was really fun." I say. After a while, Lilith's eyes turn to purple. "Okay, I decided to give Natsume the gem that lets him have a diffuse alice instead of a Limited." I say walking up to Natsume and placing a purple gem inside of his chest and removing a green one. I step on the green one. Daphne has a worried expression on her face, "Oh don't worry. I made sure Lilith acts like how she has been acting for the past few weeks." I say.

"Where are you planning to go now?" Daphne says. "Let's check out some places." I say before flying into the sky. Daphne follows after her, "Unfreeze she says. Lilith faints, she sees Natsume standing there and the words repeat in her head, "I care for you, this school cares for you. You are not a monster, you are like us."


End file.
